perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Viblade
The Viblade is a melee weapon found in Perfect Dark Zero. Details The Viblade is a sword of unknown origin, covered with glyphs. Its name comes from a portmanteau of "Viper" and "Blade" due to the hilt of the sword resembling a viper. Its secondary function emits a shield in front of the user that deflects all bullets that hit it, thus making the user immune to gunfire sent to them from in front. After about 5 seconds, the shield is deactivated and the glyphs on the sword turn red, turning blue once the shield recharges back to full, as noted by the hissing sound of a viper. Advantages The Viblade is extremely damaging and can kill an enemy in at least one hit (Combat Arena opponents in three hits), usually bypassing the armor and directly damaging health. It can be swung three times in a row to allow a quick kill. Its bullet shield deflects all bullets coming from in front of the user, allowing the user to approach and fight gunners in front of them relatively unharmed (at least before taking damage from return attacks by the enemy), as well as being able to detect any Laptop Gun turrets in front of them. Disadvantages The Viblade only works at close range, being a melee weapon, so the player must be careful to use it on singular enemies. When the shield is activated, the player cannot attack and is also vulnerable to gunfire from all directions except the direction they're facing. The shield also takes time to recharge, depending on how long it was used. Viblade users are especially vulnerable to snipers wielding Jackals or Shockwaves. Usage In 2020, the Viblade was Zhang Li's signature weapon, as noted by the fact that he usually carried it with him and used it against Joanna Dark in their battle at the Coliseum in Africa. Mission Appearances ; Perfect Dark Zero: * Mansion Infiltration - Accessed via the laser tripwire room in the mansion itself. For easy access, bring the Datathief to shut off the laser tripwires to prevent damage, although the damage is nullified once the DeathMatch VR fight with Mai Hem begins. Cannot be saved from this mission. * Arena Showdown - Used by Zhang Li himself against the player once he joins them on the central platform. If he swings his sword but stumbles, the player can take his sword and use it against him, although he takes it back after leaving the platform unless he is killed in time. In this case, the player can just bring their own Viblade to the mission, and Zhang Li can't steal the player's Viblade as he already has his own. Gallery Viblade Description.png|The weapon description of the Viblade. Viblade Stats.png|The stats of the Viblade. Trivia * As soon as the Viblade hits a living human body, the sword is permanently stained in blood, even if the gore factor is set to "Off". * Conversely, the sword will not be stained in blood if it hits an unconscious or dead enemy. ---- Category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons